He's Different
by CherryTreeVampire
Summary: Pucca and her friends find a deep dark secret about the ninja they all know, or thought they knew, so well. Rated T for graphic scenes, violets, language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic! Yay! Hope you like it! I know it's REALLY weird, so just roll with it.

Pucca POV

"He is different, Pucca." Uncle Dumpling tried calming me as Soo said this. I wasn't sad. Nor angry. I was just...upset. Yeah, that's the word. Upset that he didn't tell us before, that we had to find out this way.

I'm getting a little ahead of myself her let us go back to the beginning.

I, Abyo and Ching were walking through the bamboo forest, trying to find Garu to ask him if he wanted to go to the lake . "He's got to be somewhere around here." Abyo groaned. The night was cool and still. Like nothing could bother it. The full moon shone on us like a light guiding us in the forest. "Lets head back, I'm getting bored." Abyo whined again. "It's going to be much longer if you keep whining." Ching snapped at him.

I shook my head and gazed ahead. I saw something bright, and red. Blood red in fact. I started running towards it. Abyo and Ching caught up with me. "What's going on?" Ching asked. I didn't say anything, as usual. I just pointed to the light, getting brighter and brighter every second.

I then heard a hum. Soft. Eerily soft. It was so un human that it scared me. We hid behind a few bushes, so we could see it but not get caught. I only saw the red light. Until a mass of black started forming. The silhouette was male, but it had two pigtails pointing down. Garu.

"Garu." Abyo whispered. The silhouette moved a little as he said that. I was ready to slap Abyo square in the face when I saw that he wasn't moving because of him. No, he was moving for a different reason. The light and the hum dimmed so that I saw him. His perfect face. His lean figure. His jet black hair. I squinted as I glanced at his face because his eyes, usually a deep grey, were flaming red.

I almost squealed but then I gazed to his back that was now bare. But two, things, started poking out. They grew and grew until they formed into large beautiful black angel wings. By now, he was screaming in pain. "WHY ME?! YOU SAID EIGHTEEN FATHER!" He yelled. The red light shot him in the chest, throwing him to the ground. The light completely disappeared and the humming stopped. We were left in aw at what we saw.

Garu, now had deep red eyes, his jet black hair draped his face, his bare chest had a star that looked like it was burned on it, his back had a pair of wings, and he himself, was left near tears and in pain.

"You said eighteen... I'm only..only sixteen dad. Wha-why?" He was speaking. He had a deep voice, so smooth and easy to listen to. "I don't, I don't want to be what you want, father. I'm not a demon, like you. I'm an angel, like mother was." He got up and walked over to the spot where the red light was. His gaze never left it.

All of a sudden a deep voice said: "Garu, you are not a demon, nor are you an angel either. You are a halfa." "A halfa?" Garu responded. "Yes. You are a protector of the innocent and the defeater of the guilty." "But, why now? Why at sixteen? You said that when I'm eighteen I would be ready. What makes me more ready now that I would be in two years?" Good question. "Souls, Garu, souls. The soul that you have come to know so dearly that you would do anything to protect her innocent being." Garu went silent for a moment thinking. Then his expression changed. "Pucca? What about her?" Me? What about me? "The girl, is the tie that you'll make between heaven, earth and hell." "How?" " I can't tell you more, I have said enough." "No wait! I have to know!"

He fell to his knees. He started repeating my name. " 'that girl is the tie that you'll make between heaven, earth and hell.'" He mumbled. "Just how the hell do I do that!?" I guess I was leaning in because the next thing I knew, my body was covered in leaves and I was facing Garu.

A/N:Done! Tell me if you want a continueaction!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for your support and patients :D love ya!

Pucca Pov

I stared into his red burning eyes. "Pucca?" He asked so delicately. "Did you..did you see-" I nodded slowly. He didn't look mad or anything. He looked disappointed, though. "Are you okay?" I asked. He glanced away. "No. I am not okay. I just learned today that I am demon angel or whatever and that my duty is to do what I've done for years." His wings twitched as his anger rose.

He walked over to me and knelt down next to me. "Need help?" He asked, offering his hand. I took it and he pulled me up with such gentle force. That was probably one of the kicks of being an angel.

He glanced at the bushes were I dropped out of. "Abyo? Ching?" They walked out with caution. Garu sighed and smoothed his messy hair. His wings were folded on his back, but they were so majestic with the long, silky black feathers layered on top of each other.

"So you're a demon?" Abyo asked in his cocky way. "THE HELL?" Abyo screamed when Garu punched him in the gut. "And don't forget it." Garu growled. Blood started forming around his mouth and dripped on to his chest where the star was. He was a demon alright.

Now we can go back to where we began.

"He's different, Pucca." Soo said whilst my uncle Dumpling tried calming me down. "Did you know before this?" I asked as I glanced up at Soo with my teary eyes. He nodded sadly. "Yes, but I don't know what his father is planning for him." He sighed and gazed out the window where Garu sat sadly on a large rock with his head resting on his knees and arms hugging his legs.

"Is he okay?" I asked. "Maybe. He's probably just tired. Turning into a half demon half angel takes a lot of energy." "Could you call him in here?" I asked. I really wanted to talk to him. Soo smiled and said yes. Garu turned his head towards the window and got up.

When he was just inches away from the closed window, I wanted to open it, but Soo stopped me. "He can do this." Garu gazed at Soo who just nodded. Garu put his hands in front of him. He started pushing the glass, but instead of the glass moving, his hands started coming through. "What's happening?" I asked. His head then his torso came through. When his hip was in, he fell to the floor and rolled.

He jumped up immediately then stood there a little dizzily. He glanced at me and gave me a quick, small smile. "Could we have a moment alone, please."Garu asked softly. Dumpling was about to say something when Soo put his hand on his shoulder. "Sure, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us."

Garu watched them move to the other room then stared at me. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighed, then sat in front of the chair I was sitting on. His eyes weren't flaming anymore; they were just colored red.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way." He said, still holding our gaze. Tears started sliding down my cheeks as he said it. "Oh Pucca, please don't cry. It brakes my heart to see you cry." He wiped a tear off my cheek with his hand softly. "Do you even have a heart?" I didn't mean to say, but I did.

His eyes went wide. "Pucca, of coarse I do! I mean, how else can you explain the rapid thumping in my chest when I see you?" He mumbled. He sighed. "I'm guessing you want to hear the whole story, don't you?"

Chapter three coming up! Thank you for your patients and kindness :D


	3. Chapter 3

Pucca Pov

He sighed. "I'm guessing you want to hear the whole story?" I nodded. Garu looked me straight in the eyes when he started.

"I was born in heaven, to my mother Honor. She was a beautiful angel, and very respected too. But when the head angel found out I was part demon blood, he banished me and sent my mother to be killed in hell for bringing me to this world. In hell, I met my father, Lucius, the son of Satan. He was evil and hated everyone and thing that was linked to heaven." Garu chuckled. "We didn't start off well, that's for sure."

"So he just went along with it and raised me until I was thirteen, his lucky number. He told me since I was part angel, I should choose someone on earth to be a guardian over. So as I looked over the LONG list of people's names and pictures, I came a across one that caught my eye. A young girl, only one year younger than me, named Pucca Ohica. My father said not to choose you, because you were hyper and loved to jump around that it'll make me go crazy."

I giggled. "But I did. My father said I would protect you as a human and my powers wouldn't kick in until I was eighteen. Well, as you can see, he didn't keep that promise. But back to the story. The first year, I noticed that you weren't as crazy as my father had said. You looked depressed. So I checked your family records, and realized, both your parents are in heaven and you had to live with your three uncles when you were six." "They're in heaven?" I cut him off.

He smiled and nodded. "So I decided, that instead of being in the sidelines, I would be your friend. But I soon realized you had other plans. You started chasing me around trying to hug and kiss me, which I didn't mind, really. It actually gave me an advantage to protect you from harm. But as the months rolled I became closer to you. And I think it's only been a few months since I realized that I ummm... Liked you too." He mumbled the last bit. I smiled a little.

"But anyway, I didn't want to tell you because you would eventually find out about this demon angel thing, hate me, try to turn the village on me, I would've gone back to hell and hate myself and jadajadajada. But please, prove me wrong on this." I smiled through the tears. I was right, he did like me back! I was about to say something when I saw his face fill with pain.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly. I glanced out the window, where the morning sun shone through. His beautiful wings were burning and falling off. He started clawing at the floor, his eyes were burning again,the star shined then dimmed, like an emergency light. I screamed and Soo came rushing in. "It's okay Pucca. He'll be fine." Garu growled and snarled like a rabid wolf.

"He's just changing into his human form. The sun is taking away the demon in him until the next full moon." Blood poured from his mouth on to the already red carpet. When the last feather dropped, so did he. Without the wings, he looked like a regular person, minus the glowing star on his chest.

Garu Pov

"He's coming to." I heard Soo say. "Huh? What's going on?" I was laying in my back on the floor. I pushed myself up. There was pain that could only be described as a knife stabbed in between my shoulder blades. My head pounded and my chest burned.

"What the hell happened?" I asked through gritted teeth. I wiped my chin and looked at my hand; it was completely covered in blood. "GAH!" I pushed myself back about a meter when my already fragile head hit the wall.

"Stop hurting yourself." Pucca sighed as she sat next to me on the floor. "How long was I out?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head. "About a half a hour." She shrugged. I sighed as I glanced around the room then back at her perfect face.

"You're still okay with me being a halfa?" I asked, dead serious. Her baby blue eyes shone in the light with hope and optimism. "I fell in love with Garu. Not Garu the human, not Garu the angel, nor Garu the demon. Just fun, loving Garu." I smiled. "I kind of hoped you'd say that."

Done :D chapter four is going to appear sometime next week! Have a nice week and spread the positivity!


	4. Chapter 4

Garu Pov

I dashed out of the restaurant and in to my house, with Pucca in tow. We arrived just outside my door, when I felt dizzy. "Garu? What's wrong?" Pucca asked. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' I thought. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a little head ache." She smiled and held my hand. I opened the door and a blast of hot wind blew out and almost knocked us off our feet. A fire was climbing up the walls, black shadows screamed as they saw us, but in the middle of it all, sat a tall, dark figure on a throne.

"Did we enter hell?" She asked, panic filling her voice. "Most likely." I answered. I took a step forward and motioned Pucca to stay right behind me. She hugged my waist and whimpered.

"Hell-o, my son." A deep voice, that I recognized, said blankly. I turned to look at the figure. I only saw the outline of him, and his bright red eyes. "You've grown." He remarked. "Yeah, wings." I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Come here, my son. Greet your father." I walked slowly up to him. "Say, how are you doing?" He asked leaning his elbows onto his knees. "Just fine. How's hell doing?" "More souls since the wars started." He sighed.

He rose out of his throne and walked slowly up to me and lifted my chin, moving my head from left to right. "You look so much like your mother." He mumbled. He looked exactly the same as he did nine years ago; red, glowing eyes, jet black hair, grey skin, devil horns poking out of his hair, leathery wings, a long devil tail and sharp white teeth, stained with blood.

He glanced over my shoulder at Pucca and smirked. "You brought the girl. Good, good." "Why is it good? What are you going to do to her?" I asked, panic clear in my voice. He shrugged. "Nothing. Her fate is in your hands." I felt totally confused.

"You see, Garu. You're part angel, meaning you can protect and heal mortals, correct?" I nodded slowly. "But you're also part demon, meaning you can hurt, kill or bring mortals back to life." "WHAT? Bringing back to life? When did that become an option?"

He smiled. "When you were born a third generation Satan." "Then why didn't I get a cool name like Lucius?" He chuckled. "Blame your mother. She named you the shortened version of Garuda, meaning 'bearing great loads'. Because being a halfa is a lot to handle."

"I'm really living up to my name, aren't I?" I sighed as I smoothed my hair, gazing around the flaming room. He moved closer to Pucca, stroking her long black hair. "Pretty girl. It's a shame that she fell in love with a disaster like you."

I smacked his hand, making him snarl. "Don't disrespect your father." He snapped and lunged at me. Pucca screamed as he pushed me up against the wall and wrapped his long, sharp claws in to my neck.

I didn't react, I was used to it. Through out my whole entire childhood he attacked me, beat me, for what I was. "You're back to your old habits again." I remarked calmly. I felt my cold, dead blood dripping down my neck and stinging where the wings burned off.

I cringed and I knew he noticed, he notices every single pain. He threw me to the ground. "You're so weak, it makes me sad to have you as my son." Pucca ran next to me and held my head up. "So pathetic. Needing a mortal girl always by your side." He mumbled as he sat back down on his throne.

When his royal pain in the ass, butt came in contact with the throne made of bones, everything disappeared and he faded away in to smoke, leaving my house just the way it was before.

Pucca Pov

"Are you okay?" I asked. Garu nodded slowly. "I'm okay, I'm fine." "No you're not fine. You're neck is bleeding like a fountain!" I pressed against his wound, when he smiled and moved my hand. "Just watch." He held his hand only a few centimeters above the wound. After a few seconds of nothing, it started glowing and closed up.

"What in the world." I mumbled. He smirked as he sat up. "Half angel, remember?" We fell in to silents; just sitting there, staring at each other. Me, trying to process what just happened and I was too afraid to even think of what was going through Garu's head.

"So... Remember a few years ago you said you wanted to meet my parents, and I said you really wouldn't want to do that... Yeah..." He chuckled. I smiled and giggled. "So, you look a lot like your mom?" I asked, trying desperately to make conversation. He sighed and smoothed his hair.

"Yeah, I should be grateful that he said that. My mom was really beautiful, perfect, really. She was kind and caring, always looking out for me. Well, until the head angel found out about me." He looked down at his hands like they held all the answers.

"Sometimes, I feel like its my dad's fault for making her pregnant, then I feel like its my fault because I was the reason she was sent to die in the hell house that I called home." He sighed again.

"I know how you feel, Garu." I near whispered. He looked up at me and half smiled. "Well, at least you get to see them in heaven one day." "Why can't you see your mo-" I cut myself off, realizing how stupid that is. 'He's immortal, he's never going to die, and his mom died after her afterlife...if that makes any sense.'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for your love and support! Read, review and spread positivity!

Pucca Pov

"Ok, we have to get used to this. Act like nothing happened, okay?" Garu said as we were walking back to the village. He had on his usual shirt and his hair tied in two low set pigtails. "Wait, what about your eyes?" I asked. "Huh? What about them?" "They're red!" I panicked. 'Well, he does look a little hotter with red eyes.' I thought.

"Ah. We'll just say they're contacts." We arrived at the edge of the forest, just one step away from the crowd. "Well?" Garu gazed at me, waiting for something. "Aren't you going to chase me?" I smiled as he got a head start and I was running right on his tail.

People seemed to ignore us and carry on with their usual business. I caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. All I could think of was how much power he held back just to protect me from harm. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He struggled to get out of my grip and when he finally did get out he helped me up. "What are you doing?" I whispered. He smirked, then when I was stable on my feet, he walked away. 'It's all an act, Pucca.' I told walked with such confidence with his hand in his pockets and his eyes aiming straight ahead, that it was hard to believe he just went to a life changing event just last night.

I saw Ring Ring walking towards him in a distance. I snuck up behind them in a bush and eavesdropped. "Why hello, Garu. Fancy seeing you here." "Hello, Ring Ring." He mumbled. "Oh my god, Garu! You talked." I smacked my forehead. "And to me! I must be special!" "Not really.." She grabbed his arm.

"Does this mean you're leaving that stupid bitch Pucca for me?" She asked a little too hopefully. I saw him roll his eyes and push her hand away. "No, and don't you call her that. You have no right to do that." I smiled. 'He's fighting for me.'

"I can do whatever I want. I can get whatever I want. I can get whoever I want. Because I'm Ring Ring." She said as she flipped her hair. "You know that's a few of the seven deadly sins, right?" She looked confused. "Haven't you heard of them?" She shook her braincell less head.

"Greed, lust, envy, gluttony, vanity, sloth, and wrath. Every human on earth has committed at least one of them." "What do they all mean?" "Greed, wanting or needing a lot of things that don't really matter. Lust, craving acceptance by others or feeding your own personal desires. Envy, being jealous of others having something you don't have. Gluttony, eating even though it's too much and you're not hungry. Vanity, only caring about your personal appearance and fame. Sloth, basically being lazy. And wrath, taking your anger on others."

Her eyes went wide, and so did mine. "So Ring Ring. In conclusion, you have done at least five of them." She went quiet then walked away, shell shocked at what he said. "You can come out now." He said while crossing his arms. I stood up and said: "You sure told her off." He chuckled. "Yeah. Want to go see Ching and Abyo at the dojo?"

Garu Pov

We were walking through the busy market towards the dojo. People stared at us. "Why are they looking at us?" Pucca asked. I shrugged. "Maybe it's because we're talking." She glanced around us. It was evening and everyone was at the market shopping or selling. I saw a few sword stands and other ninjutsu supplies bring sold. I resisted the temtation because I knew something was up when dark clouds started covering the sky.

"WHERE IS THE ONE THEY CALL GARU!?" A strong angered voice boomed. The clouds parted and we saw the god brothers, expect Soo wasn't present. "Pucca! Run!" I yelled. A chain shot out of the clouds and wrapped around me, squeezing me tight and preventing me from escaping.

"GARU!" Pucca screamed. The crowd started freaking out and running around. They started pulling me up and I tried desperately to get loose. I felt Pucca's arms trying to pull me back down, but with no success. I turned in the chains to face her one last time before they take me and do who knows what to me. She hugged me and I whispered. "I love you." They hoisted me up and knocked me out. The last thing I remember was Pucca before I blacked out.

Sorry to end it on a cliff hanger. Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Pucca Pov

"A month, thirty days, twenty nine nights, since his kidnap." I mumbled as I leaned on the window cil. Ever since then, the clouds seemed a little darker, the people lost their cheer, the forest seemed dead, even the noodles seemed plain. "Why did they take him?" I asked Soo.

He sighed. "Pucca, like I said, he's different. He's part demon. And demons are worth a lot in reputation. I tried to convince them that he didn't do anything wrong, that it isn't his fault. But did they listen? Nope, all they heard was 'demon' , 'Garu' and 'son of Lucius'."

I gazed out the window; another storm broke out. I looked closer and was surprised at all the people gathered around a large dark cloud. "What are they doing out there?" Soo glanced over my shoulder. "Oh my.. Isn't it a full moon tonight?" We looked at each other the ran out.

A stage made of marble was set in front of the cloud and all the god brothers sat there on separate thrones. "Citizens of Sooga Village. You all know the ninja Garu, right?" Loo asked. Every one nodded. "Well, do you know WHAT he is?"

Chattering and mumbling went over the crowd like they were trying to decide. "Well, we are going to reveal that to you, good citizens of Sooga." "What are they talking about?" I asked. Soo's eyes went wide when a large metal prison cell was flown down.

"Release the demon!" Foo (a/n: yeah, I'm really creative with names) yelled. The cage was tipped so a figure fell out. Garu stood up. His hair was cut regular short, he had cuts and bruises all of his arms, stomach and face, he only had his trousers and shoes on, and a collar around his neck and cuffs around his hands, all chained to the cage.

The people gasped at the horrific sight of their hero. "NO!" I screamed. He gazed over at me and half smiled. "This monster lived and breathed among you, and you didn't realize it." "He doesn't look like one!" A person yelled. Loo nodded. "Not now. Just wait for the full moon to shine on him and you'll see."

I ran to the front of the crowd, ignoring the grunts and shouts. They parted the clouds so that the moons light shone down right on top of him. Foo pushed him so that he fell on his knees. He cringed as the light targeted him. The star shined, his eyes flickered angrily, his black wings grew, causing him to scream even more.

Finally after the blood gurgling screams and the suffering, it stopped. He was left gasping for air and bleeding. "I didn't want this, you know." He said between breaths. "Silents, monster!" Loo kit him with his staph. The humility on Garu's face said it all. He wasn't strong enough against them.

"STOP IT!" Soo boomed. The brothers went silent for a second. "What do you want?" Roo sighed. "Let the poor boy have a chance to explain himself before you go and murder him!" The brothers all looked at each other then shrugged. "Fine then. He has one chance."

Garu stood back up, making the crowd boo. "Good evening to you too." I giggled. His voice sounded a little rugged, though. "Hi, my name is Garu, as they kindly introduced me. I was born in heaven to my mother, Honor, but they kinda found out that I was part demon blood so my mother was sent to death and me, it wasn't exactly a worse fate. I was sent to my father, Lucius." "See?! He's the son of satan!" Foo yelled.

"Quiet! Let the boy speak." Soo boomed. "Thank you. But yes, I'm the grand son of Satan, but, I'm half angel. So my father said I could pursuit to be one if I wanted to. So my first job was to pick someone to be a guardian over, and you all can probably guess who that is." Everyone started looking around and I blushed when he winked at me.

"He said that my true form would appear when I'm eighteen. As you all probably know, I'm sixteen. It's either he is a total liar or my true form is already been decided. And seeing that I don't have devil wings, horns or a tail, I'd say I'm a dark angel or something. I'm not a demon, guys. Nor am I an angel. I'm what my dad refers to as a halfa, what ever that is. Oh speaking of my dad, he's going to be really ticked off when he hears about this. Anyway.. Any questions?"

Some people raised their hands up. "The gentleman in the awesome hat." "Can you fly?" Garu shrugged. "I've only had my wings for less than twenty four hours all together. The lady with the cat." "Who's the person you guarded over." Garu smirked. "I thought some of you would've guessed by now. If you must know, it's Pucca Ohica."

Everyone looked at me. "Any other questions?" "SILENTS!" Foo yelled. "Enough! We have concluded that he is a demon and we will not change his verdict." Everyone gasped or cheered. Foo walked up behind him, rising his sword.

Then the ground started shaking and lightning hit him. The brothers ran and hid behind their thrones. "Speaking of the devil." Garu said. A dark figure flew around him and un chained him. "No one hurts my son besides me!" He roared. He stood in front of Garu and reached his hands out. Garu's injuries started fading away and he stood a little straighter. "Fly, my son, fly." Garu spread his wings and slowly moved them.

Soon, he was up above the ground. Girls screamed and scurried to the front. Lucius smirked. "You're already a heart breaker." He remarked. "Now, what are you going to do with them?" He asked pointing his claw at the brothers. Garu shrugged and crossed his muscular arms. "You'd want me to behead them, drink their blood, and use their skin as carpet, wouldn't you?" His father laughed.

Garu smiled. "But I wouldn't. I'm not a monster." He said whilst staring at them. They looked away at the dark sky. "Seven storm clouds?" Garu asked. "Yeah. Don't blame me." Garu chuckled. Then his face went serious. "So, how do I tie heaven, earth and hell?"

His father sighed then put his hand on Garu's shoulder. "I don't honestly know, my son. I was just told as much as you know." He gazed back the darkening sky. "I have to go. Hell won't do well without me." He looked back at Garu the smiled and left, taking the darkness with him. Garu looked down at me.

"Hi there." He sat down on the edge of the stage. "Enjoy the show?" I giggled and sat next to him. The crowd kind of separated and left, feeling like nothing else interesting will happen. Garu and I chatted a little when I felt something sharp on my neck.

I screamed and Garu lunged at my attacker. I turned around and saw he pinned down Roo, dripping blood from his mouth. He picked him up by his collar, lifting him above his head. "You can beat me up. You can chain me down. You can call me a monster. But no one, NO ONE, hurts one hair on Pucca!"

He sent him flying across the stage, making him crash into his brothers. They day, the day I thought I would never see him again, was the same day that marked the first day of our adventure to find out how to tie heaven, earth and hell.


End file.
